


The Empress' New Cocksleeve

by AmbiSlut



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Cock Worship, Dubious Consent, F/F, Futadom, Futanari, Hung Futanari, Large Cock, Magic Cock, Oral Sex, Planned Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Sindel is gonna fuck her daughters, copious amounts of semen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbiSlut/pseuds/AmbiSlut
Summary: After her revival in the Chamber of Souls, Sindel has found that she has a rather impressive new weapon in her arsenal. So she goes straight to Kronika to test out it's effectiveness.Set in the middle of another piece I'm working on, Mother's New Rule.
Relationships: Sindel/ Kronika (Mortal Kombat)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Empress' New Cocksleeve

The giant hourglass floated in the nothingness, as the white robed entity floated before it. The gears of time grinding away as sand fell through the hourglass. The Titaness Kronika, time was her domain, time was her influence. It bent to her will, her power over it was absolute. She moved through it with fluidity, all the while the streams of time never so much as leaving a mark on her features. Her face eternally youthful, and eyes piercing like the brightest blue. So absorbed was she in her plans, as she watched the grains fall from one end of the glass to the other, she didn't see what came up to her from behind. She had no awareness of the impossibility that was now put into motion, and her new fate.

"Kronika."

The powerful voice rang out from behind her, and the graceful Titaness turned, eyes wide as she gazed upon the powerful figure of Sindel. The woman was dressed in her purple attire, with one difference, a large cloth draped down from her waist, covering where her thighs would be bare in her clothing. Her skin was its normal soft pale, the natural tones of a living woman, not a revenant. The Empress' powerful and regal voice rang out through the infinite reaches of Kronika's domain, and yet the Titaness could not find her voice, confusion at this event occurring. 

This shouldn't be happening! Sindel was a revenant under her control! She should not be like this! This was an impossibility!

"What are you doing here?"

Kronika demanded, fear inching into her normally authoritative voice. The Empress merely offered her a large smile. 

"I'm here for you, for revenge on what you did to me. And I am more than willing to take that crown of yours as a reward for my hard work."

The woman's smile only widened, her stance mirroring the facial movement. Adjusting something that the woman couldn't see. Kronika meanwhile was having none of it.

"No. These are not toys for you, little Empress. I will not submit myself or them to you. If you wish revenge, then I will give you a fight, one that you will lose."

Sindel only offered a smirk as Kronika drifted towards her, readying herself for a fight as she floated above the ground. The Empress' plump lips shimmering in the light of the void as she stepped in closer to the floating figure, feet leaving the ground as she began to float too.

"I will make you submit to me, you will swallow those words, as well as... this"

And with those words, her hands unlatched the draping cloth around her waist displaying her massive flaccid cock. The monstrous member pulsed with an unholy energy, the Titaness could see the thick veins, as blood began to rush to them, the size of the huge now throbbing cock only increasing as it was seen. Sindel floated a little bit higher, and soon Kronika's face was level with the massive shaft. It was only a foot away, but she feared that that distance would soon be closed by the still growing thickness.

"Amazing isn't it? It's amazing what thousands of souls do to a body. And it's very very virile. I've felt nothing but these urges since I've awoken. Urges to take any and every woman I see. I can smell their fertility, I know how ripe my daughters are for the taking. And once I have your power, I can eliminate all those pesky men, finally be rid of that oaf, Kahn. But before you give me that power, I know how much you wish to pledge your allegiance to your Empress, don't you? You wish to submit yourself to this glorious cock, and my huge fucking filthy balls. A slut like you wants to worship them, don't you?"

Kronika didn't know what was going on, but she could feel a tugging in her core, as she caught stared right down the length of the member that inched closer and close to her face as it grew in size, finally seeing the two fat fleshy orbs that swung below it. Stuffed and weighted with thick virility.

Viriity that could rival the gods, that could leave a barren woman heavy with twins. She could smell Sindel's desire, she could feel it eroding her will, no matter how much she resisted it. She knew that one thick load from those fat delicious orbs would leave her with a child. 

"I see you're enjoying yourself. Why not give your Empress' package a proper greeting?"

Sindel asked with a smile, Kronika looking up only to get slapped across the face by the thick throbbing member, a splatter of her juices coating her cheeks. And then again, and again, and again. Soon, her face was coated in a thin layer of Sindel's juices.

"Oh what a sight to see."

The sight was delicious to the mother. It was a picture of subservience, if the bald woman could, those sharp blue eyes would be throbbing hearts as she practically huffed up the thick musk of the massive erection. Like a drug addict getting their first taste of product in a long time. 

"That's it, give mother a kiss."

The Titaness obeyed, opening wide as she gave a kiss to the side, nuzzling it tenderly. Her lips were softer than she expected, as she places kiss after kiss after kiss along a particularly thick vein that ran down the side of it, eventually the woman finding her face right under the Empress' might shaft, nose shoved in the space between the massive virile orbs. She could feel the swimmer thrash inside, instinctively knowing that a warm hole was nearby, a place to dump a fat load right into. 

Hot breath brushed against her hefty nutsack as Kronika huffed smell after smell of the wonderful musk of her new goddess' perfect cock. Of her perfect balls. Of the fat fucking loads that she would worship. Sindel would become the new Titaness of Time, Destiny, and then she would force her daughter Cetrion to join her, and have her relinquish her position of goddess of fertility to the Great Goddess Sindel. 

"Mmmmmm... yes... just like that."

Sindel moaned tenderly, as Kronika let out a moan of her own, delighting in the feeling of the balls against her cheeks, how Sindel's heavy cock rested atop her head, how she could feel the woman's virile precum drizzle it's way down, coating her head and running down her back.

The Empress' new slut pulled back, before taking the initiative and began sucking, sucking fiercely on the massive virile orbs in front of her face, feeling the sperm swish around excited, only a thin layer of skin separating them from her mouth and every other hole she had.

Sucking harder, Kronika practically stuffed her cheeks with a single huge nut, moaning like a wanton whore as she felt it inside her mouth, she could feel the hot load building, and she couldn't think of anything that she had ever wanted more, nothing in her entire existence, than a load from the goddess.

A hand gripped her head, pushing her back, forcing her off the ball as Sindel gazed down tenderly, rubbing her lovingly. Her pre-coated head being rubbed by her goddess' Sindel's delicate but firm fingers.

"Good, you're doing so very well, are you ready for your reward?"

Sindel's smile split her face even wider as the woman's youthful face bobbed up and down in a silent nod, like a child who was offered a pie for breakfast. She put her hand out expectantly, Kronika stared at it, confused for a long moment before her dumb slutty brain started to grind it's cum stuck gears, and she removed her crown, placing it in Sindel's hand.

She immediately began to fall, only to be caught by her goddess' powerful legs and thighs, and without a moment of hesitation felt Sindel drive her cock down. RIght into her open mouth, stuffing her throat full of thick bulging cock. She felt the cock drive down even further, reaching her stomach.  
The pleasure of the hole was amazing, the way that her new slut worshipped her, milking her cock with each and every thrust downwards. It was pure bliss. 

"You keep that up, and I'll bless you with this cock's first load~"

She could already feel herself so close to orgasm. Such a simple touch, a tight throat below her and she already wanted to blow a thick load into her. Sindel's teeth grit as her willpower shattered, and she dumped a thick gooey load right into Kronika, gushing down her throat, filling her stomach. She could feel the weight under her increase as her balls contracted and the thick virile sperm rushed into her slut's stomach, coating her insides as she continued to pound. 

Even though she had fucked her throat and stomach, and filled her until she looked pregnant, she was still impossibly hard, and her balls felt no lighter. Sindel laughed, and marveled, her hips driving down over and over and over again as she felt herself get more and more aroused by the situation. The slut beneath her seemed to be just as delighted by the rough and brutal treatment of her lips and throat, with each slam of her hips into the slut's face sent her heavy balls slapping right down into Kronika's throat, her own nutsack was joining in the pleasuring of her godly cock.

"Oh, this is so perfect... so very perfect..."

The Empress purred aloud to herself, ideas forming in her mind, remembering that feeling in her stomach, that knot that she felt, the stirring in her loins when she gazed on her own daughter. That was the same she felt now, the same feeling of pleasure she was feeling as she mercilessly dominated this woman before her, fucking her mouth without mercy.

Her hips slammed down as she released another thick load right down the slut's throat, letting out a low choking gurgle of muted pleasure. Sindel gazed down, staring at the filthy mask of cum that was the Titaness' face. Her nose was gushing seed that the rest of her body couldn't hold, her mouth was bubbling up with the rest of the excess, dripping low low low onto the ground below. Eventually Sindel released her. No longer needing the cum stuffed vessel that lay before her, submitted to her will. Drunk on the pleasures of the Empress.

She hit the ground with a loud thump, her body a rag doll that oozed Sindel's seed. She whimpered incoherently, weakly reaching out for the still hard throbbing member that stood at attention.

"You want more? You've been such a good worshipper, I suppose you do deserve it."

Sindel's lips twisted into a delighted grin, as she placed the crown upon her head, and wrapped both hands on her shaft. She began to pump it, hands rapidly working it, as she imagined bending over both of her daughters, first Kitana, then Mileena. Stuffing their mouths, cunts, and asses. Filling every hole with her thick load, making them the perfect daughters, the perfect vessels for her perfect bloodline. She would make them both love one another as sisters should. 

She would make them love each other, kiss, and fuck, all with their mother's throbbing cock sandwiched between them.

The thoughts raced through her mind as she pumped furiously. Her hands working her steel hard shaft as she jerked it furiously over the once-Titaness. The thick beads of pre dropping down as she edged closer and closer. The massive stinking throbbing member swelling with pleasure and virility. 

And then she came.

Dumping a flood of thick potent cum right onto the woman below her. Her hips jerked forwards as she did, her wide and thick pisshole firing splurt after splurt across the prone body, coating her clothed form in so much seed. Fulfilling the wishes of her first mindbroken slut. All the while, thinking of her daughters, and how they were next.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hoped you enjoyed this. It's related to a commission I'm working on and just had to, had to, had to get it out of my head. It's a little quick and sloppy, but I wrote it in two hours and just wanted to get this load onto the page. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Check out my discord!  
> https://discord.gg/e9FvETeZG7


End file.
